Our Future
by Yumeeee
Summary: Pertarungan Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa sengaja membawa mereka ke dunia yang asing, dunia masa depan mereka!/"Siapa kau?"/"Jangan bercanda deh, aku kan anak Tou-san! Masa lupa, sih?"/"Naruto kau, kau menikah dengan Hinata!"/"Kenapa kau kaget sih, Sakura-chan? Kan kau menghadirinya 12 tahun yang lalu."/Warn. Semi-Canon OOC, OC, etc/A SasuSaku's Fiction/Chap. 6 Update!/RnR please!
1. The Illusion of Light

**Tap Tap Tap**

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah seorang gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah. Terdapat sedikit luka sayatan di tubuhnya dan juga ada darah yang mengalir dari mata kirinya. Pertarungannya dengan Danzo cukup menguras tenaganya. Tapi nyatanya ia menang dan musuhnya itu tewas.

Dan hal yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghabisi nyawa gadis yang ia hampiri itu. Seperti kata Tobi, gadis itu sudah banyak mengetahui rahasianya maka ia harus segera membunuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal," ucapnya. Ia lalu memfokuskan _chakra_ pada tangan kanannya. Dan kemudian muncul kilatan petir dari telapak tangannya.

**Bzzt.. Cip... Cip…**

Bunyi percikan terdengar dari kilatan tadi. Ia lalu mengarahkannya ke arah gadis itu.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Gerakannya seketika berhenti. Ia tolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang tadi menyebut namanya. Iris _onyx-_nya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedikit terengah tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Sakura," gumamnya pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura. "Aku akan ikut denganmu! Aku akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha!" ucapnya dengan nada bicara yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" tanyanya curiga.

"Aku tak merencanakan apapun. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Dan kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan? Aku ingin menghacurkan Konoha." Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya bungkam seketika. Iris _emerald-_nya terbelalak kaget. Ia tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan mengucapkan hal ini.

"Baiklah jika kau menginginkannya," katanya lirih. Sasuke lalu menunjuk gadis yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bunuh dia. Dan aku akan percaya padamu." Untuk kedua kalinya ia dibuat terkejut oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. _'Dia bukan Sasuke-kun yang kukenal. Dia sudah berbeda.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

"Salah satu anggota _Team_ Taka, dan seperti yang kau lihat ia sudah tak berguna."

**Tap Tap Tap**

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya semakin pelan ketika ia mulai berada di dekat Sasuke. Pandangan Sasuke pun terlihat was was ketika Sakura mendekat. Sakura lalu terdiam. Tangannya mencengkram kunainya dengan erat.

"Jadi, Sakura? Kau tak bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya. Ia lalu berjalan pelan ke belakang Sakura.

Jujur. Sakura bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Pikiran tentang Sasuke mulai melanda otaknya. _'Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Jika aku… jika aku menusuk Sasuke sekarang semuanya akan berakhir.'_ Fikirnya sambil menatap gadis yang tergeletak di bawahnya.

"He..ntikan, Sa..suke." Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Ia lalu dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat ketika Sasuke melayangkan _jutsu-_nya tepat ke arahnya.

**Bzzt.. Cip.. Cip**

**'Poof!'**

"_Kawarimi no Jutsu_, eh?" Sasuke dengan cepat berbalik dan mengeluarkan kunainya. Dilihatnya Sakura berlari ke arahnya sambil melemparkan sebuah shuriken.

**'Tring!'**

Keduanya lalu memisahkan diri sejenak. Nafas mereka sedikit terengah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dan menerjang ke Sakura. Kilatan-kilatan petir mulai muncul dari telapak tangannya. Sakura pun tak mau kalah. Ia juga langsung menerjang Sasuke sambil mengambil beberapa kunai dari kantung senjatanya.

**SRING!**

Belum sampai mereka melancarkan serangan masing-masing, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan menyorot ke mereka membuat keduanya jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Cahaya itu terlalu silau sehingga mereka memejamkan mata mereka. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh mereka jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**.**

**Our Future**

**.**

**A SasuSaku's Fiction**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kireina Yume**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, Semi-Canon, dll**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Illusion of Light**

"Ngh~!"suara erangan kecil terdengar dari atas sebuah tempat tidur. Sakura, sang pemilik erangan tersebut menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sambil menguap malas.

Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya seperti menyentuh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyerupai tangan manusia. Matanya yang kala itu masih terpejam dibukanya lebar-lebar. Dan dengan gerakan kilat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri tempat tidurnya.

"SASUKE-_KUN_?" pekiknya kencang. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan koi. Ia shock berat. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke tidur bersamanya… dalam satu ranjang?

* * *

.

.

Suara cepat langkah kaki seseorang terdengar di tempat bekas pertarungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Danzo Shimura. Hatake Kakashi -Sang pemilik langkah kaki- itu memandang bingung sekelilingnya.

Mengapa tempat ini sepi sekali? Mengapa tak ada tanda-tanda pertempuran?

Pertanyaan itu melintas di otaknya. Seharusnya pertempuran terjadi di sini mengingat salah satu murid perempuannya nekat datang ke sini untuk membunuh Uchiha Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan berbicara tentang Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke adalah salah satu muridnya juga. Tapi itu dulu sebelum Sasuke menjadi missing-nin seperti sekarang.

Ia lalu mengedarkan matanya untuk menatap sekeliling. Pandangannya lalu terfokus kepada sosok gadi berambut merah yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia tak tahu gadis itu masih bernyawa atau tidak. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Ia yakin gadis itu pasti tahu tentang segala hal yang terjadi di sini tadi.

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa?" pertanyaan bodoh memang. Jelas-jelas ia tahu bahwa kondisi gadis itu seperti orang sekarat.

"G..Gadis it..itu dan S..Sasuke men..menghilang s..setelah a..ada s..suatu c..cahaya yang m..mengelilingi mere..mereka," ucap gadis itu dengan susah payah._ 'Menghilang? Dikelilingi cahaya?'_ batinnya bingung. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk membopong gadis itu di punggungnya.

"Jelaskan semua lebih lengkap nanti," katanya sambil membawa gadis itu pergi.

_'Sakura…Sasuke…'_

* * *

.

.

"SASUKE-_KUN_?" pekikan Sakura membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan decakan kesal ia membuka kelopak matanya dengan susah payah. Dan reaksinya setelah matanya terbuka sempurna adalah kaget, sama seperti Sakura.

"Hah? Sakura?" Tak ada pekikan sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan bingung dan kaget. Dengan cepat ia langsung mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur. Sakura menatap Sasuke gelisah. Tangannya mencengkram ujung selimut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya panik. Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya dan Sakura.

"Seingatku tadi kita bertarung. Saat akan melancarkan serangan masing-masing kita seperti dikelilingi oleh suatu cahaya, lalu kita tak sadarkan diri," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kita seperti terkena _genjutsu_," ungkap Sasuke sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

Aneh sekali. Padahal mereka baru bertarung satu sama lain, tapi sekarang hubungan mereka menjadi akrab. Seperti hubungan pasangan suami istri. Membicarakan tentang suami istri, Sakura jadi teringat suatu hal yang penting.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa juga ya kita bisa tidur bersama err.. satu ranjang?" tanyanya malu. Pipinya merona merah. Entah mengapa mendengar pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sepertinya ia juga malu. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika.

**Kriett!**

Suara decitan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah pintu. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sedang apa, sih?" tanyanya polos. Sakura dan Sasuke berpandangan kaget.

'_Anak siapa ini?'_

* * *

.

.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang berjingkat pelan menghampiri salah satu kamar di kediamannya itu, tepatnya kamar kedua orang tuanya. Sifatnya yang mudah penasaran membuatnya ingin mengintip ke dalam kamar itu. Pasalnya tadi ia mendengar ibunya berteriak.

Kebetulan sekali pintu tidak tertutup rapat. Ia jadi bisa mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan ayah dan ibunya di dalam. Iris emeraldnya menatap bingung, ayah dan ibunya itu seperti sedang bertengkar.

"Pagi-pagi kok sudah ribut," gumaman lirih terdengar dari bibirnya, namun ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mengintipnya itu. Ia lalu mengernyit bingung. Entah apa yang diucapkan ibunya, tiba-tiba wajah keduanya itu merona merah.

'Wah! Ada yang tidak beres nih!' batinnya curiga. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Didorongnya dengan pelan pintu cokelat tua di depannya itu sehingga menimbulkan suara decitan kecil. Ia lalu menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sedang apa, sih?" pertanyaan polos terlontar dari bibirnya. Kedua orang tuanya malah saling memandang dengat raut wajah terkejut.

"Kau siapa?" tanya ayahnya dengan bingung. Kini gantian ia yang terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda deh, aku kan anak _Tou-san_! Masa lupa, sih?" tanyanya kesal.

_'ANAK! Sejak kapan aku punya anak?'_

.

**つづく**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

**A/N :**

**Hai minna-san! **

**Kali ini aku bikin fic SasuSaku lagi :D Fanfic ini ya sedikit terinspirasi dari Naruto Road to Ninja. Tapi cuma dikit lho. Btw aku bikin chapter ini pendek soalnya takut readers gak suka fic ini.**

**Oh iya disini SasuSaku punya dua anak. Anak pertama namanya Uchiha Hitoshi. Ciri-ciri fisiknya hampir sama kayak Sasuke. Cuma sifatnya ada yang sedikit condong ke Itachi. Umurnya 15 tahun. **

**Anak kedua Uchiha Hitomi. Ciri-ciri fisiknya, rambutnya panjang sepunggung warna hitam, matanya kayak Sakura. Sifatnya cerewet, cuek, dan sedikit pemarah. Umurnya 8 tahun. **

**Ya udah segitu aja. Mudah-mudahan sih kalian suka fict ini. **

**So, Keep or Delete? Just Read and Review, please!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sign,**

**Kireina Yume**

**(31 July 2012) **


	2. Eh! We Got Lost in The Future?

"_Okaa-san_," panggil Hitomi pada Sakura yang sedang memotong-motong tomat di dapur.

"_Nani_?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Hitomi.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak lupa kan kalau hari ini aku masuk Akademi?" tanya Hitomi menyelidik. Iris _emerald_-nya menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan ganti menatap Hitomi dengan gugup.

"E-Eh? T-Tentu saja, mana mungkin _okaa-san_-mu ini lupa? Ahahaha," tawanya canggung. Sedangkan Hitomi masih menatapnya dengan curiga. Jujur, sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hal yang dibicarakan Hitomi.

"Benar _Kaa-san_ tidak lupa? Kalau begitu, aku ingin _Tou-san_ juga ikut. _Kaa-san_ bisa tidak bilang sama _Tou-san_?" pinta Hitomi penuh harap. Sakura lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Yatta! Okaa-san_ baik, deh!" Raut wajah Hitomi berubah menjadi ceria. Ia langsung berlari memeluk pinggang Sakura, lalu sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Sakura.

**CUP~!**

"Aku mau bersiap-siap dulu, ya!" ucap Hitomi sambil berjalan ke arah tangga. Sakura memandang kepergian Hitomi dalam diam. Dan detik berikutnya ia tersenyum haru.

"_Kami-sama_, anak perempuanku manis sekali~!"

* * *

**.**

**Our Future**

**.**

**A SasuSaku's Fiction**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kireina Yume**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, OC, Semi-Canon, Little bit Humor(maybe), etc**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : ****Eh****! ****We ****Got Lost****in The Future****?**

_**Flashback**_

"Kau siapa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan raut wajah kebingungan yang selama ini belum pernah ia tampakkan.

Iris _onyx_-nya mengamati gadis kecil itu. Rambut hitam panjangnya sangat mirip dirinya dan juga iris _emerald_-nya yang cerah mirip dengan Sakura. Tunggu dulu! Ia melupakan sesuatu. Gadis tadi memanggil dirinya dan Sakura _Tou-san dan Kaa-san._ Apa mungkin dia itu…

"Jangan bercanda deh, aku kan anak _Tou-san_! Masa lupa, sih?" tanyanya kesal.

_'ANAK! Sejak kapan aku punya anak?' _seketika ia berteriak histeris. Didalam hati tentunya. Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha berteriak histeris? Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sakura.

Agaknya, Sakura juga terkejut sama seperti dirinya. Matanya terbelalak terkejut dan tubuhnya mematung. Sakura shock. Ia tahu itu. Dia masih ingat, dirinya dan Sakura baru saja bertarung lalu sampai ia dan Sakura terdampar ke dunia asing ini dan…. Taraa! Ada seorang bocah ingusan yang mengaku sebagai anaknya.

Gadis kecil itu menatap Sasuke serius.

"_Tou-san!_ Aku Uchiha Hitomi ingat?" Sasuke tetap diam membuat gadis kecil yang diketahui bernama Hitomi itu berdecak kesal.

"Huh! Ya sudahlah. _Tou-san_ hari ini aneh," cibir Hitomi sambil berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang hanya bisa memandang bingung.

"Sasuke_-kun?_"

"Hn?"

"Apa ini dunia masa depan kita?"

"Mungkin."

_**Flashback End  
**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sakura menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas tempat kamarnya dan err.. Sasuke dengan pelan. Ia sudah berjanji pada Hitomi bahwa ia harus berbicara dengan Sasuke tentang Hitomi yang akan masuk ke Akademi hari ini.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Sasuke-_kun_! Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam kamar.

"Hn," gumaman khas milik Sasuke yang singkat terdengar. Sakura menganggap itu sebagai jawaban bahwa ia diijinkan memasuki kamar.

**Krieett!**

Suara decitan terdengar kala tangannya mendorong pelan pintu coklat tua itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang memandangi balkon kamar.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Hitomi hari ini mulai masuk Akademi, dan ia meminta agar kau dan aku menemaninya," ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Dengar Sasuke_-kun_. Aku tahu kau masih kaget akan kejadian yang kita alami ini. Tapi ini masa depan kita dan kenyataannya Hitomi itu putrimu dan juga… putriku," lanjutnya dengan lirih. Ia lalu memandang Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menolak?"

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura tercengang. Apa Sasuke sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi di dunia masa depannya ini, ya?

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Shiori-_chan! Ohayou_!" Hitomi berlari-lari kecil menuju seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat seumuran dengannya yang berdiri di depan gerbang Akademi bersama seorang pria berambut seperti err.. nanas. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Dan berikutnya senyum ceria terpampang diwajahnya,

"_Ohayou_, Hitomi-_chan_!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hitomi. Pria yang ada disamping gadis bernama Shiori itu –Shikamaru- menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

Gumaman terdengar dari mulutnya, "_Mendokuse_, anak kecil memang berisik."

Lalu ia melirik dua sosok yang berjalan di belakang Hitomi.

"Yo! Sasuke, Sakura," sapanya sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan. Sasuke dan Sakura lalu berjalan pelan menghampirinya. "Sasuke, tumben kau mau menemani putrimu. Tidak sibuk dengan tugasmu sebagai kepala kepolisian, eh?" tanyanya.

'_Aku jadi kepala kepolisian, ya?'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

**Duagh!**

Tiba-tiba perut Sasuke disikut oleh Sakura yang berada disampingnya.

"_Ittai_!" rintihnya pelan. "Tch, apa masalahmu?" bisiknya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan menatap wanita itu tajam.

"_Acting_! Kau harus _acting_, Sasuke-_kun_," bisik Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke lalu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Shikamaru memandang curiga ke arah mereka.

"Cepat," desak Sakura. Sasuke hanya berdecih dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn, aku libur hari ini," jawabnya pada Shikamaru. Sebelah alis Shikamaru sedikit terangkat. Sakura menepuk dahinya frustasi. Jawaban macam apa itu? Sudah menunggu lama-lama dan jawabannya hanya itu.

_'Setidaknya basa-basilah sedikit, Sasuke-kun!_' batinnya gemas.

"_N-Ne_, Shikamaru. Ino tidak ikut mengantar Shiori?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Ino katanya sedang tidak enak badan," ujar Shikamaru. "Kau sendiri, sehabis mengantar Hitomi mau apa? Mau kencan sambil mengenang masa muda yang indah?" lanjut Shikamaru sambil terkekeh kecil.

**Blushh!**

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru barusan membuat pipi Sakura panas. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Samar-samar ia melihat semburat merah muda tipis di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke malu. Apa itu berarti Sasuke sudah mulai memiliki sedikit perasaan untuknya?

"Lihatlah reaksi kalian seperti anak muda yang sedang kasmaran. Sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kantor Hokage. Pekerjaan menjadi penasehat itu sangat merepotkan," gerutunya sambil melangkah menjauhi mereka berdua dan mendekati Shiori.

"Tou-san pergi dulu," ucap Shikamaru pada Shiori.

_"Otou-san_, _Okaa-san_! Kami masuk dulu ya!" seruan Hitomi membuat keduanya tersentak.

"Belajar yang benar, ya!" ucap Sakura cepat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hitomi lalu melemparkan senyumnya pada Sakura dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Shiori hanya mengangguk sopan. Lalu keduanya melangkah memasuki Akademi.

"Kehidupan di sini sepertinya akan sulit," gumam Sasuke lirih disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Sakura.

"Kau benar."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tahu bahwa Shiori adalah putri dari Ino dan Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke. Saat ini dirinya dan Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa Konoha. Yah, mereka hanya ingin melihat-lihat perubahan apa yang terjadi di desa ini di masa depan nanti.

"Insting. Hanya karena insting dari seorang sahabat," jawab Sakura. Jujur, Sakura senang sekali Sasuke tidak lagi bersikap dingin padanya. Sasuke yang sekarang jauh lebih terbuka dan yah.. tidak gengsi untuk bertanya. "Lagipula kau kan melihat, Shiori itu sangat mirip dengan Ino. Persis seperti Ino waktu kecil," lanjutnya sambil membayangkan masa kecilnya bersama Ino.

"Ah! Sa-Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Hinata," ucap Sakura. Sosok wanita muda berambut indigo panjang berlari kecil menghampiri keduanya.

"T-Tumben kalian berdua jalan-jalan. Biasanya kalian selalu sibuk?" tanya Hinata ramah. Penampilan Hinata sekarang menjadi lebih dewasa. Ia mengenakan rok terusan berwarna lavender lengan pendek.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia sebenarnya bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kau sendiri dari mana?"

"Aku dari berbelanja. Ya ampun! _Gomen ne_ Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku harus pulang untuk memandikan Natsumi," nada berbicaranya berubah panik.

"Tunggu, Natsumi itu siapa?" Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam akhirnya bertanya pada Hinata.

"Lho? Bukannya kalian tahu? Natsumi kan putriku dan Naruto_-kun_," ucapnya bingung. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sama-sama menampilkan raut wajah bingung.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. _Jaa~_!"

_'Jadi semua ninja di sini sudah punya anak semua?'_ batin Sakura dan Sasuke.

"He? _Tou-san, Kaa-san_!" Lagi-lagi mereka menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Terlihat seorang remaja lelaki yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya dia sepertinya seorang _chunnin_. Dan yang mengejutkan, wajah, rambut, dan mata pemuda itu mirip dengan Sasuke!

'_Ya ampun! Mirip sekali dia dengan Sasuke-kun!'_ batin Sakura shock.

'_Bocah ini, kenapa mirip denganku?'_

* * *

.

**つづく**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Hai minna! **

**Akhirnya aku bisa nglanjutin fict ini. Dan aku seneng banget ternyata banyak yang suka ^_^  
Gomen ne gak bisa apdet kilat, soalnya aku banyak tugas di sekolah dan aku sempat ngalamin shock ringan. Jadi kena WB mendadak. Waktu nglanjutin fict ini aku berusaha nglawan WB mati-matian. Jadi maaf banget kalau chapter ini mengecewakan. **

**Oke udah cukup curhatnya. Sekarang aku mau njelasin sebentar tentang fanfict ini. **

**Pertama, di masa depan ini jamannya setelah perang dunia ninja.**

**Kedua, pernikahan NaruHina ku-ralat. Yang tadinya 5 tahun jadi 12 tahun.**

**Ketiga, anaknya NaruHina namanya Natsumi umur 3 tahun. Anaknya ShikaIno namanya Shiori umur 8 tahun sama kayak Hitomi.**

**Udah segitu aja. Gomen gak bisa balesin review satu-satu. Intinya aku sangat berterimakasih sama readers sekalian yang udah review fict ini. **

**Mind to RnR again?**

**.**

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(7 August 2012)**


	3. Our Children, Hitoshi and Hitomi

Suasana hening terasa di kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya di ruang makan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dentingan sendok yang sedang digunakan keempat orang disana untuk menyantap hidangan makan malam yang tersedia di meja makan.

Hitomi –Sang bungsu Uchiha– memainkan sendoknya dengan malas. Ia memang tidak suka suasana keramaian, tapi ia juga tidak suka suasana sehening ini. Iris _emerald_-nya melirik ke arah Ayahnya –Sasuke– yang masih setia menyantap sup tomat buatan Ibunya. Ingin mengajak bercanda, tapi memangnya Sasuke memiliki _sense humor_?

_'Sepertinya tidak,'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Lalu ia ganti melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang mengunyah _yakiniku _sambil bertopang dagu.

_'Kaa-san juga tak bisa diandalkan,'_ batinnya lagi. Paling-paling jika ia menceritakan sebuah lelucon, Sakura pasti akan tertawa dengan nada ter-pak-sa. Entah itu lelucon yang lucu atau tidak, reaksi Sakura pasti begitu. Ia tidak suka.

Ganti kini ia melirik ke arah kakak lelaki-nya –Hitoshi– yang tengah sibuk menyumpit _soba_. Seringai jahil mulai mengembang di wajahnya. Entah mengapa waktu melihat kakaknya, ia jadi teringat satu hal. Ia ingat bahwa Hitoshi akan tersipu bila disinggung tentang teman setimnya yang bernama Hyuuga Harumi.

"_Ne, Otou-san, Okaa-san_," suaranya memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Sasuke dan Sakura yang merasa dipanggil langsung menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan menoleh ke Hitomi, tak terkecuali Hitoshi.

"Ada apa, Hitomi?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Hitomi lalu melirik ke arah Hitoshi sejenak dan dibalas dengan tatapan bingung Hitoshi atas tingkah laku adiknya yang menurutnya sedikit aneh tersebut.

"Sudah tau belum, kalau _Onii-chan_ suka dengan seseorang?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil. Seringai masih terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Hitoshi yang sedang memelototkan mata ke arahnya.

"Hitomi!" tegur Hitoshi yang pipinya sudah menampilkan semburat merah muda tipis. Ia tahu ayahnya tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa. Tapi ibunya? Ukh, ia lupa kalau ibunya sudah tertular Ino Yamanaka –sahabat Ibunya– menjadi tukang gossip.

"Wah! Siapa, Hitomi?" tanya Sakura antusias.

_'Tuh, kan benar,'_ batin Hitoshi dalam hati. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke, berharap Ayahnya itu akan menegur Hitomi tentang tata krama "Tidak boleh berbicara saat makan". Tapi yang dilihatnya, Sasuke malah mendengus malas dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda.

"Namanya Harumi_-nee-chan_. Orangnya cantik, lho," ujar Hitomi. Ia lalu mulai mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey, _Tou-san! Tou-san_ setuju kalau _Nii-san_ bersama Harumi-_nee_?" candanya pada Sasuke. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau Sasuke tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

_'Jangan sampai Tou-san berbicara yang tidak-tidak,'_ doa Hitoshi dalam hati.

"Apa nama marganya?" tanya Sasuke balik dan disambut dengan decihan pelan Hitoshi. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak dengar. Kalau dengar entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke pada Hitoshi.

Tanpa berfikir jika Sasuke sudah mulai menuju ke pertanyaan serius, Hitomi dengan lantangnya berkata, "Hyuuga!"

Jawaban Hitomi membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia lalu berfikir apa efek(?) jika Uchiha dan Hyuuga disatukan.

Uchiha dan Hyuuga, _Sharingan_ dan _Byakugan_. Jika disatukan kemungkinan keturunannya akan memiliki percampuran dua _kekkei genkai_ itu dan juga menjadi jurus yang hebat nantinya.

'_Sempurna,'_ batin Sasuke girang(?).

_Ne,_ Uchiha Sasuke. Jalan pikiranmu sudah sejauh itu ya?

"Aku setuju," ucap Sasuke datar.

Krik..

"EHH!"

* * *

**.**

**Our Future**

**.**

**A SasuSaku's Fiction**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kireina Yume**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, OC, Semi-Canon, Little bit Humor(maybe), etc**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Our Children, Hitoshi and Hitomi**

"Katakan dengan jujur, dimana Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura," tanya seorang pria pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sebuah kursi di ruangan khusus untuk menginterogasi tahanan.

Karin –nama gadis itu– mendengus pasrah. Ia paling anti diinterogasi seperti ini. Dan yang paling membuat ia kesal adalah pria itu seakan-akan menuduhnya sebagai penyebab hilangnya Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mereka menghilang," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Jawab yang benar!" tuntut pria itu tak sabar.

"Tsk, aku tak tahu. Yang aku lihat adalah mereka bertarung dan setelah itu ada cahaya menyilaukan yang mengelilingi mereka. Lalu mereka menghilang begitu saja!" geramnya emosi.

"Omong kosong–"

"Dia benar."

Ucapan laki-laki itu terpotong oleh sebuah suara. Ia lalu segera menengok ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari arah pintu ruang interogasi tersebut.

"Kakashi-_san_!" serunya.

"Nona, ayo ikut aku ke kantor Hokage," ajak Kakashi pada Karin tanpa menghiraukan seruan pria itu.

"Ta-tapi Kakashi-_san_! Dia belum di interogasi," cegahnya.

"Yang menginterogasi Tsunade-_sama _langsung," ucapnya. "Ayo, nona!"

Karin dengan cepat langsung bangkit dari kursi itu dan menghampiri Kakashi. Ia lalu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria yang tadi menginterogasinya tersebut. Senyum mengejek terkembang di wajahnya ketika melihat wajah kesal pria tadi. Lalu dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya dan segera menyusul langkah Kakashi di depannya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Kriett!**

"_Onii-san_," Hitomi berbisik pelan sambil mendorong pintu kamar kakaknya. Malam ini entah mengapa ia susah untuk tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar Hitoshi.

"_Nani_, Hitomi?" suara Hitoshi yang terdengar tiba-tiba sedikit membuat Hitomi terkejut. Ia langsung menghampiri Hitoshi yang sedang mebaca gulungan jurus-jurus ninja yang terletak di meja kamar.

"_Nii-san_ belum tidur?"

"Memang kau lihat aku sudah tidur atau belum?" tanya Hitoshi balik dengan cuek.

Raut wajah Hitomi berubah masam. "Cih, ketus sekali," gumamnya.

Hitoshi yang mendengar gumaman adiknya tadi hanya mendengus malas.

_'Kekanakan,'_ keluhnya dalam hati.

Hey! Tak sadarkah kau bahwa adikmu ini masih anak berusia 8 tahun?

"Baiklah, kau ingin apa?" ucapnya sambil menghentikan kegiatannya menghapalkan jurus-jurus yang ada di gulungan. Seketika wajah Hitomi berubah girang ketika mendengar ucapan Hitoshi

"Aku mau curhat."

Hening.

Ha? Curhat? Yang benar saja! Jujur, ia bukan tipe orang yang gampang diajak curhat. Lagipula ia kan laki-laki. Menurutnya curhat itu membosankan.

"Tidak. Curhat saja pada temanmu saja, itu si Shiori."

"Hih! _Nii-san,_ ini sudah malam! Mana mungkin aku ke rumah Shiori hanya untuk curhat," protes Hitomi sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Dan lagipula aku bukan curhat tentang masalah cewek, kok. Aku ingin curhat tentang keanehan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san._"

Dengan cepat ia langsung menoleh ke arah Hitomi.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanyanya serius. Hitomi menangguk pelan.

"_Nii-san_ juga? Oh iya, bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua saat bertemu dengan _Nii-san_ pertama kali?"

"Mereka seperti tidak pernah bertemu denganku, saat kusapa pun raut wajah mereka seperti kaget," ucap Hitoshi sambil mengingat-ingat saat ia bertemu dengan orang tuanya di jalan kemarin. Hitomi mengernyitkan dahinya. Kali ini ia akan berfikir serius.

"Sudahlah Hitomi, sebaiknya kau tidur. Kita fikirkan hal itu nanti saja," kata Hitoshi akhirnya. Ia lalu mulai membereskan gulungan-gulungan yang ada di mejanya.

"Hai, tapi aku tidur dengan _Nii-san_, ya?"

"Terserah kau, lah."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Huah! Aku mau ramen!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya di kantor Hokage. Ia lalu melirik istrinya yang sedang duduk sambil menggendong anaknya yang masih berumur 3 tahun itu. "Hinata-_chan_~ ramen..," rengeknya pada Hinata.

"Kau baru makan 6 mangkuk tadi, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata.

"Tapi aku mau lagi."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh memakan ramen terus Naruto-kun."

"Ayolah Hinata-_chan_!

"Ssst jangan berisik. Nanti Natsumi bangun," kata Hinata tanpa mempedulikan rengekan Naruto.

**TOK TOK TOK **

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar ketika Naruto akan mengajukan protesnya lagi pada Hinata. Dengan cepat ia membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya.

"Ya masuk," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Hokage-_sama_, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan surat dari Sunagakure," kata seorang jounin sambile menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Naruto.

"Oh iya, terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Hokage-_sama_, Hinata-_sama._"

Naruto langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

"Wah Gaara akan datang ke Konoha," seru Naruto.

"Eh? Dalam rangka apa memangnya?" tanya Hinata bingung. Pasalnya Gaara biasanya sibuk mengurusi desanya dan tidak sempat mengunjungi Konoha jika tidak ada keperluan mendadak.

"Sebentar aku baca sampai akhir dulu," gumam Naruto sambil terus membaca surat itu.

Suasana menjadi hening di ruangan itu.

"INI GILA!" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun!_"

"Gaara! Dia ingin mengadakan perjodohan untuk anak perempuannya!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jadi apa yang kau ketahui tentang hilangnya Sasuke dan Sakura," tanya Tsunade sambil menatap Karin tajam. Karin yang ditatap dengan pandangan itu merasa dirinya seperti melakukan kejahatan yang berat saja. Oh, bisakah Konoha melepaskannya dan membiarkannya pergi? Toh, dirinya juga sudah tak bekerja sama lagi dengan Sasuke maupun Tobi.

Tapi masalahnya ia tidak yakin Konoha akan melepaskannya dengan mudah, mengingat yang hilang adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anggota klan Uchiha terakhir yang sekarang menjadi _missing nin_ dan juga Haruno Sakura, seorang _medic nin_ didikan Tsunade, sang Hokage. Hal itu akan membuat gempar penduduk Konoha.

_'Dan juga si bocah Kyuubi itu,_' batinnya dalam hati.

"Seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan pada Kakashi-_san_. Sasuke dan Sakura itu menghilang setelah terkena sebuah cahaya."

_'Sampai kapan aku harus mengulang cerita ini terus menerus?'_ batinnya kesal.

"Bisa jelaskan lebih detail?"

Karin mendesah pasrah mendengar pertanyaan sang Godaime Hokage.

_'Apa sih maunya nenek tua ini! Tapi biarlah daripada aku di hukum mati.'_

Ia lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kejadian itu terjadi setelah Sasuke membunuh Danzo bersama Tobi. Pada saat itu aku sedang terluka parah akibat efek dari pertarungan itu. Tobi lalu menyuruh Sasuke untuk membunuhku karena aku dianggap sudah banyak mengetahui rahasianya selama ini. Tapi saat Sasuke akan membunuhku Sakura tiba-tiba datang," ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Apa yang Sakura katakan?"

"Ia lalu berkata bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Konoha demi Sasuke dan juga akan membantu Sasuke menghancurkan Konoha."

"Sakura, apa yang dipikirkan anak itu?" geram Tsunade.

"Sasuke lalu mengajukan syarat dengan menyuruh Sakura membunuhku. Tapi aku rasa pada saat itu Sakura terlihat ragu-ragu dan ia juga tidak sadar ketika Sasuke menjebaknya. Pada saat itu lah mereka bertarung dan kejadian itu terjadi," lanjut Karin sedikit terengah.

"Hanya itu? Apa tak ada petunjuk lain?" tuntu Tsunade penasaran.

"Sepertinya tida– Eh! Tunggu dulu! Aku melupakan suatu hal yang penting. Pada saat itu aku merasakan _chakra_ seseorang. Tepatnya _chakra_ seorang Uchiha," ucapan Karin membuat Tsunade, Kakashi, dan Shizune tersentak.

"Mungkin_ chakra_ Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Shizune memastikan. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ada _chakra_ Uchiha yang lain. Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

**.**

**つづく**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**A/N : **

Yo minna!

Gomen gak bisa apdet kilat. Aku lagi kena WB nih soalnya *siapananya*

Oke daripada banyak ngomong mending jawab pertanyaan/saran kalian aja ya! :D

**Questions :**

**Tadi anaknya Sasu atau Sai **udah pasti anaknya Sasu donk. Sai gak bakal muncul di fict ini. **Yang manggil SasuSaku Tou-san sama Kaa-san dijalan itu anak pertama mereka? **Iya. Namanya Uchiha Hitoshi. **Ah gak sabar liat anaknya Naruhina. Bisa gak nanti dijodohin. **Sebenernya sih udah ada rencana mau njodohin sama anaknya Gaara *spoiler* **Kenapa perubahan raut wajah sama postur tubuh SasuSaku gak digambarin disini. **Jujur, aku agak bingung mau nggambarin perubahan mereka waktu di bagian(?) apa. Tapi nanti aku gambarin detailnya kok. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. **Apa Tobi yg nggunain genjutsu sama seperti di Naruto Road to Ninja? Umur sasusaku disini brapa? **Hoho! Itu masih rahasia. Tapi di chapter ini udah ada dugaannya. Umur SasuSaku 34. **SasuSaku dari masa depan kemana? **Fict ini sebenernya gak sepenuhnya mirip sama kayak Naruto Road to Ninja. Bisa dibilang SasuSaku disini cuma diberi gambaran masa depan mereka. Pokoknya ikutin aja sampai akhir. **Itu beneran SasuSaku nikah atau gimana? **Iya SasuSaku bakal nikah. Cuma di masa depan nanti. **Kok mudah banget si Sasu nya nrima yg terjadi. **Mungkin Sasu udah lama gak ngrasain hangatnya keluarga? *abaikan* Yang jelas emang disini Sasu OC, jadi terimalah apa adanya :D

Huah! Udah kejawab semua kan? Btw chapter ini udah panjang belom? Ntar banyak yang protes lagi =3= *digebukin readers*

Oh iya aku mau buat OC baru buat anak pertamanya Naruto. Laki-laki. Ada Yang mau ndaftar? :D

And buat **Kira-chan Narahashi, **Acha! OC-mu munculnya chapter depan ya? XD

Makasih juga buat **pindanglicious **a.k.a Rin-nee yang udah berbaik hati bikinin aku fanart *hug*

Oke segitu aja, akhir kata

RnR please!

.

.

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(21 August 2012) **


	4. Gaara's Arivval

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke lirih. Entah mengapa menyebut nama Sakura membuat dirinya sedikit canggung, terlebih saat ini dirinya dan gadis itu –atau mungkin wanita sekarang(?)– duduk berdampingan di atas ranjang tempat tidur.

"Y-Ya," ucap Sakura tak kalah lirih. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke Sasuke.

"Err.. kau tidak tidur?"

Jujur, basa-basi bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Malah baginya basa-basi itu memuakkan. Tapi kali ini suasananya berbeda.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Sasuke_-kun_ sendiri tidak tidur?" tanya Sakura balik. Tangannya meremas sprei tempat tidur. Ia gugup.

Tak ada jawaban.

"A-Apa kau tak bisa tidur gara-gara aku? K-Kalau begitu aku biar tidur di kamar sebelah saja," ucap Sakura cepat sambil akan beranjak pergi.

"Jangan!"

**GREP!**

"E-Eh, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura bingung ketika melihat Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangannya. Pipinya sedikit merona. Sementara Sasuke dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

_'Sial aku keceplosan,'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ma-Maksudku aku tidak terganggu olehmu, Sakura," ralatnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura sedikit ternganga. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke berekspresi seperti ini. Sifatnya, cara bicaranya, semua berubah total. Sasuke jadi lembut kepadanya. Tapi yang jelas ia sangat bersyukur. Mungkinkah ini artinya cintanya selama ini akan terbalas?

"Baiklah. Ayo kita tidur," ajak Sasuke sambil merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Sasuke. Merekat terbaring dengan tubuh yang saling membelakangi.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

'Apa dia sudah tidur, ya?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ne, Sakura," panggilnya memastikan.

"Nani?" gumaman terdengar dari bibir Sakura.

_"Oyasumi,_" ucapnya lirih.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Sasuke_-kun_."

* * *

**.**

**Our Future**

**.**

**A SasuSaku's Fiction**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kireina Yume**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan, OOC, OC, Semi-Canon, Little bit Humor(maybe), etc**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Gaara's Arivval **

"Tidak mungkin!" suara Tsunade terdengar sangat keras di ruangan Hokage. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Itachi ikut andil dalam hilangnya Sasuke dan juga Sakura?

"Kau mungkin salah, Karin," sangkal Shizune. "Itachi! Dia sudah tewas.""

"Aku tahu," ucap Karin tenang. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu bahwa Itachi tewas? Tapi itulah yang aku rasakan Shizune-san. Aku pun awalnya tak percaya."

"Tapi apa tujuannya?" tanya Kakashi. "Dan bagaimana ia bisa hidup kembali?"

"Mana aku tahu tujuannya," katanya sedikit sebal.

"Tapi Tsunade_-sama_, salah satu cara membangkitkan kematian seseorang hanya dengan edo tensei. Dan setahuku yang bisa melakukannya hanya Orochimaru," jelas Kakashi

"Kalau begitu kita cari Orochimaru–"

"Dia sudah mati. Orochimaru sudah mati, tepatnya ia telah dibunuh Sasuke," ucap Karin memotong perkataan Tsunade. "Tapi kita bisa mencari asisten setianya. Kau tahu? Kabuto," lanjutnya lagi. Tsunade terlihat berfikir keras mendengar ucapan Karin. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Kakashi, perintahkan beberapa anbu untuk mencari Kabuto. Cepat!" perintahnya.

"Hai, Tsunade_-sama_."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Naruto_-kun_, cepat bangun!" ucap Hinata sambil menggoncang pelan bahu Naruto. Iris lavendernya menatap suaminya yang sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang berada di atas meja kerja kantor Hokage.

Ia tahu, suaminya itu sangat lelah. Ia sungguh menyesal tidak ikut membantu pekerjaan suaminya semalam. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Natsumi masih kecil dan masih membutuhkannya. Mau tak mau ia harus membawa Natsumi pulang ke rumah.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dan ia baru ingat. Bukankah sang Kazekage dari Suna akan datang hari ini?

Sekali lagi ia goncangkan bahu Naruto. "Naruto-kun, ayo bangun. Bukankah hari ini Gaara_-kun_ akan datang?" tanyanya.

"Hm? 5 menit lagi Hinata-_chan_~! Aku sangat mengantuk," ucap Naruto merajuk. Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

"Sebentar lagi kemungkinan Gaara_-kun_ akan datang, Naruto_-kun_," ujarnya.

"Baiklah aku bangun," ucap Naruto akhirnya sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang masih mengantuk.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Hinata dan Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget akibat mendengar ketukan pintu yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya masuk," seru Hinata

Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut _raven._

"_Ohayou, Oba-san, Oji-san_."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Cahaya matahari yang muncul dari sela-sela korden membuat matanya sedikit silau. Ini seperti déjà vu. Ia jadi teringat waktu dirinya dan Sasuke terdampar di dunia asing ini pertama kali. Bingung dan panik yang ia rasakan waktu itu.

Sakura lalu mencoba merenggangkan ototnya. Tapi ia merasa sedikit aneh. Ia merasakan pinggangnya hangat. Ia lalu melirik ke bawah. Ada sebuah lengan yang mendekap pinggangnya erat. Iris emerald-nya mengerjap dua kali. Dan tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Dengan pelan ia tepuk-tepuk lengan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke_-kun_, bisakah kau melepaskan lenganmu dari pinggangku?" ucapnya lirih. Tak ada respon. Sepertinya Sasuke belum bangun.

Sekali lagi ia tepuk lengan Sasuke, kali ini lebih keras.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar akibat efek gugupnya.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke.

"Bi-Bisa kau lepaskan lenganmu dari pinggangku?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Hn."

Ia pikir gumaman "Hn" milik Sasuke itu artinya Sasuke akan segera melepaskan dekapannya itu. Tapi ternyata ia salah, Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan dekapannya itu. Ia ingin sekali berteriak. Namun suaranya seakan tak bisa dikeluarkan.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_Otou-sama_, kapan kita akan sampai ke Konoha?" tanya seososok gadis berambut merah panjang sambil melirik ke ayahnya.

"Sebentar lagi," ucap ayahnya singkat. Gadis itu sedikit cemberut melihat respon ayahnya yang kelewat cuek tersebut.

"Sebenarnya _Otou-sama_ itu dalam rangka apa sih membawaku ke Konoha?" tanyanya sebal. Masalahnya kemarin, waktu ia sedang asyik-asyiknya berlatih jurus baru, dengan tidak elitnya ia langsung diseret ayahnya pulang ke rumah. Dan dengan mendadak ayahnya menyuruh dirinya berkemas-kemas pakaian untuk pergi ke Konoha. Hal itu membuatnya kesal hingga sekarang.

Sang ayah –Rei Gaara– hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan putrinya itu. Dan detik kemudian sebuah senyum tipis –yang nyaris tak terlihat– terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Akira –gadis berambut merah tadi– hanya bisa memandang bingung ayahnya.

_'Diberi pertanyaan malah senyum sendiri begitu,'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Ia yakin ayahnya sedang merencanakan rencana yang tidak benar terhadap dirinya.

"Kazekage-_sama_, kita sudah sampai di Konoha," ucap seorang pengawal.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Akira akan langsung ke kantor Hokage menemui Naruto," ucap Gaara pada pengawalnya.

"Ayo, Akira!"

"_Otou-sama_, aku ingin jalan-jalan sendiri!" rengek Akira sambil menarik lengan baju ayahnya. Gaara menatap Akira datar.

"Tidak boleh. Kau harus ikut," ucap Gaara.

"Huh! _Tou-sama_ jahat!"

"A-Akira siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah terkejut. Siapa sangka seorang Kazekage bisa berekspresi 'berlebihan' saat mendengar putrinya mengatai dirinya jahat.

"Tidak ada. Jika _Tou-sama_ tidak ingin aku berbicara begitu, maka izinkanlah aku berjalan-jalan sendiri," kata Akira sambil mendengus sebal.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan mendengar permintaan anaknya itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus ditemani satu pengawal,"

"Yeiy! _Tou-sama_ baik!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_Ohayou, Oba-san, Oji-san,_" ucap seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ sambil menutup pintu.

"Oh! _Ohayou_, Hitoshi," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu langsung menghampiri Hitoshi –putra pertama sahabat suaminya–.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin menyerahkan laporan misi kemarin. _Gomen_ baru menyerahkan sekarang," ucap Hitoshi sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas misi yang dijalaninya bersama timnya. Ia lalu melirik ke Naruto yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

"_Oji-san_ kenapa?" tanya Hitoshi.

" Oh, _Ohayou_ Hitoshi! Aku hanya terlalu lelah. Ternyata pekerjaan sebagai Hokage itu membosankan. Aku harus menandatangani berkas yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu. Huah~! Terkadang aku berfikir untuk mengundurkan diri saja menjadi Hokage. Tapi siapa yang akan menggantikan?" oceh Naruto panjang.

"Oh. Kalau begitu ini laporannya ya, _Ji-san_."

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Aduh siapa lagi itu? Ya masuk!" Ucap Naruto yang disertai omelan pelan.

**Kriett!**

"Naruto," panggil sesosok pria berambut merah yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Gaara! Kau datang tidak bilang-bilang!" teriak Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Memangnya surat yang kukirimkan padamu belum sampai?" tanya Gaara.

"Err..sudah sih," gumam Naruto. "Oh, iya putrimu mana?"

"Si Akira itu minta jalan-jalan sendiri," ucap Gaara. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Hitoshi. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya ketika memandang Hitoshi, membuat Hitoshi bingung.

"Kau mirip si Uchiha itu," gumam Gaara. 'Cocok juga dia kalau jadi menantuku,' batin Gaara antusias(?).

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara pada Hitoshi.

"Uchiha Hitoshi, Kazekage_-sama_," ucap Hitoshi sopan. _'Pantas mirip. Anaknya Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Hitoshi melirik ke Gaara dan Naruto bergantian. Sepertinya tidak sopan jika ia terus disini terus. Bisa-bisa ia mengganggu pembicaraan antar Kage yang bisa saja penting.

"Err.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Permisi _Ji-san, Ba-san,_ Kazekage-_sama_," ucap Hitoshi sambil ber-_ojigi_ dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar kantor Hokage.

Gaara memandang Hitoshi tajam. Tentu saja Hitoshi tak mengetahuinya.

"Hm, menarik," gumam Gaara. Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Gaara terdiam sebentar.

"Mungkin, aku akan menjodohkan Akira dengan Hitoshi," ucap Gaara enteng.

"_NANI!_"

"Ck, berisik," ucap Gaara sambil menutup telinganya.

"Kau ini, main menjodohkan anakmu dengan anak orang saja," seru Naruto sambil tetap menatap Gaara tajam.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bicara dengan si Uchiha itu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Uwa~! _Sugoi_! Ternyata udara di Konoha itu sejuk sekali, sangat berbeda dengan udara di Suna yang sangat panas," ujar Akira sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"A-Akira-_sama_, tolong anda jangan terlalu cepat berlari," ucap seorang pengawal sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh menyusul Akira. Akira memandang pengawalnya itu sedikit sebal.

"_Ji-san_ saja yang lambat. Aku larinya tidak terlalu cepat, kok," kata Akira sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_RASENGAN_!"

Akira sedikit terlonjak kaget akibat mendengar suara sesorang yang cukup keras di telinganya. Ia lalu segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Iris jade-nya lalu menangkap seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya, sedang berlatih jutsu di training field.

"Ah!" pekiknya. Ia lalu segera berlari menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"_Cot-Cotto_, Akira_-sama_!"

"Hey, kau!" panggilnya pada anak itu tanpa mempedulikan panggilan dari pengawalnya. Anak laki-laki itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Akira.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Akira. Anak laki-laki itu sedikit memandang Akira bingung.

"Aku Akira, kau?" Akira bertanya sekali lagi. Kali ini ia turut mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu.

"Shiroiwa," ucap anak laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Shiroiwa sambil ikut mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu.

"_Yoroshiku, ne?_" ucap Akira sambil menjabat tangan Shiroiwa erat. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Senyum Akira langsung lenyap ketika tak mendengar tanggapan dari Shiroiwa. Ia lalu memandang Shiroiwa dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau pendiam sekali. Cobalah untuk bersikap ceria sedikit," ujar Akira sambil menepuk bahu Shiroiwa agak kencang, yang cukup membuat Shiroiwa meringis kecil.

"Sifatku memang seperti ini dari lahir," jawab Shiroiwa sebal. Ia lalu ganti melirik Akira. "Wajahmu sangat asing. Kau penduduk baru di desa ini?"

Akira menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya berkunjung ke Konoha untuk beberapa hari. Oh iya! Bisa tidak mengantarkan aku jalan-jalan di sekitar desa Konoha ini? Kau warga sini, bukan?"

"Iya," ucap Shiroiwa.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau mengantarku berkeliling?" tanya Akira memastikan dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Shiroiwa.

"Hm, tak apa."

"A-Akira_-sama_, anda tak boleh pergi dengan orang yang tak dikenal! Lagipula saya ditugaskan oleh Kazekage-sama untuk menjaga anda!" cegah pengawal Akira.

"_Oji-san_ tenang saja. Aku yakin kok kalau Shiroiwa itu baik. Aku juga bisa menjaga diri. Ji-san jalan-jalan saja sendiri."

"Tapi Akira-_sama_–"

"Sudahlah. Ayo, Shiroiwa!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Fyuh~! Akhirnya aku lepas juga dari dekapan Sasuke_-kun_!" ucap Sakura sambil menuruni tangga. Wajahnya masih sedikit memerah akibat kejadian di kamar tadi. Entah apa yang terjadi jika ia tadi tidak melepas paksa(?) dekapan Sasuke tadi.

_'Mungkin aku akan pingsan,'_ batinnya.

Ia lalu tiba-tiba teringat akan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Apa di masa depan ia juga tetap menjadi medic-nin dan bekerja di rumah sakit? Pertanyaan itu terlintas di otaknya. Tapi menurut dugaannya, ia masih bekerja di rumah sakit.

_'Ah, tanya pada Ino saja.'_

Ia lalu bergegas pergi mandi untuk membershikan diri dan selanjutnya ia akan pergi ke rumah Ino. Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar rumah.

Sakura lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju pintu depan.

**Kriett!**

"Sakura_-san_?" panggil seorang jounin yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura.

"Anda dan Sasuke-_san_ disuruh untuk ke kantor Hokage oleh Naruto-_sama_."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Umurmu berapa, Shiroiwa?" tanya Akira yang sedang berjalan di samping anak laki-laki berambut _indigo_ –Shiroiwa–.

"14 tahun," ucap Shiroiwa singkat.

"Wah, beda setahun denganku, ya? Aku 13 tahun," kata Akira. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, jurus yang tadi kau pakai itu _rasengan_ ya? Setahuku jurus milik Naruto-_ji-san_ kata _Tou-sama_-ku," ucap Akira tiba-tiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Itu nama _Tou-san_-ku."

"Oh, pantas saja jurus itu ada padamu," kata Akira lagi. Shiroiwa tak merespon. Ia tetap berjalan lurus. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat seekor anjing putih besar yang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan seorang pria berambut coklat. Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat.

'_Mati aku. Ada Akamaru,_' batinnya panik.

"Lho? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Akira sambil menoleh ke arah Shiroiwa. Dilihatnya Shiroiwa melangkah mundur sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Akira pun langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Shiroiwa. Mata Akira melebar ketika melihat objek yang dipandang Shiroiwa.

"Uwah~! _Kawai_~!" pekiknya sambil berlari ke arah anjing putih besar di depannya yang tadi dipandang oleh Shiroiwa.

"Yo, Shiroiwa!" seru pria berambut coklat yang membawa anjing putih itu pada Shiroiwa. Dengan ragu-ragu, Shiroiwa melambaikan tangannya pada pria itu.

"Y-Yo, Kiba_-ji-san_," balasnya.

"Sedang jalan-jalan?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya. Tepatnya mengantar dia berkeliling," ucapnya sambil melirik Akira.

"Dia siapa?"

"Namanya Akira."

Akira yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Dan berikutnya ia tersentak dan langsung menghampiri Kiba.

"Rei Akira _desu_. _Gomenasai_ tidak memperkenalkan diri lebih awal," ucap Akira sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"_Iie daijobu_. Aku Inuzuka Kiba," ujar Kiba ramah. Ia lalu memandang Akira. "Kau mirip dengan Gaara."

"Rei Gaara atau _Sabaku no_ Gaara adalah _Otou-sama_-ku," jawab Akira. Shiroiwa yang sedari tadi diam sedikit terkejut akan jawaban Akira.

"Jadi dari tadi aku mengawal anak Kazekage? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?" protesnya sebal pada Akira. Akira hanya mendengus tertawa mendengar protesan Shiroiwa.

"Salah sendiri kau tak bertanya. Lagipula kau juga tidak peka. _Ba-ka_," cibir Akira sambil tertawa kecil. Wajah Shiroiwa langsung berubah masam.

_'Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang mengataiku baka,'_ geramnya dalam hati.

"GUK!" salakan terdengar dari anjing putih milik Kiba –Akamaru– tanpa sadar membuat Shiroiwa melompat mundur ke belakang Akira.

"Huaa!" pekiknya spontan.

"Kau takut dengan anjing?" tanya Akira tak percaya. Shiroiwa hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Ahahaha~! _Daijobu_, anjing itu lucu dan bersahabat, kok," ucap Akira sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru yang membuat Akamaru menyalak kesenangan.

Shiroiwa sedikit bergidik melihat Akamaru. Ada pengalaman dirinya dan Akamaru yang membuatnya trauma. Masalahnya saat itu waktu dirinya masih berumur 6 tahun, ia dikejar-kejar oleh Akamaru. Bayangkan saja, ukuran tubuh Akamaru itu bisa dibilang raksasa daripada anjing-anjing pada umumnya. Dan ia juga tak bisa membayangkan jika tubuh raksasa Akamaru itu menubruk tubuh mungil(?)nya saat itu.

Shiroiwa lalu melirik lagi Akira yang sedang tertawa sambil mengaruk-garuk perut Akamaru. Sepertinya gadis itu telah biasa bermain dengan anjing.

"Ah, kalau begini aku jadi ingat Shiro di rumah," gumam Akira.

_'Shiro? Mirip namaku.'_

"Shiro itu anjingmu?" tanya Shiroiwa penasaran.

"Bukan," Akira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Shiro itu rakun peliharaan _Otou-sama_," ucapnya polos.

"…"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sakura memandang dua orang di hadapannya bingung. Gaara dan Sasuke. Dua pria yang sifatnya hampir sama sedari tadi hanya beradu tatapan tajam.

_'Sebenarnya mereka mau apa, sih?'_ batinnya bingung. Ia lalu melirik ke Naruto yang juga berpandangan sama sepertinya.

"Hey, Naruto. Sebenarnya Gaara ingin bicara apa, sih?" tanya Sakura. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. Sejujurnya ia tahu apa yang akan Gaara bicarakan, tapi biarlah sang Kazekage itu yang bicara sendiri.

Gaara masih menatap Sasuke tajam. Tapi setelah ia fikir tatap-tatapan dengan Sasuke itu sedikit membuatnya err... mual. Perlu diingatkan bahwa dirinya itu pria normal. Wajar saja jika ia bertatapan lama dengan Sasuke membuatnya… ya kau tau sendiri, lah(?).

"Ehem," Gaara sedikit berdehem untuk memecah suasana hening di kantor Hokage. "Sebenarnya aku mengundangmu ke sini untuk membicarakan sebuah perjodohan," ucap Gaara tenang.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendegar perkataan Gaara.

"Perjodohan apa?"

Biarlah kali ini ia tak mementingkan rasa gengsinya dulu. Firasatnya berkata bahwa hal ini menyangkut masa depan salah satu anaknya(?).

"Aku meminta ijin padamu untuk menjadikan Hitoshi sebagai menantuku," ujarnya.

'_Firasatku memang benar,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berencana menjodohkan Hitoshi dengan gadis Hyuuga bernama Harumi," ucap Sasuke spontan. Ternyata ia masih ingat percakapannya dengan Hitomi tadi malam yang sudah ia anggap serius.

"Tapi jika anakmu menjadi menantuku, anakmu akan menjadi Kazekage," kata Gaara pada Sasuke. Atau yang lebih tepatnya Gaara sedang menghasut Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat berfikir keras. Menjadi Kazekage berarti mendapatkan kekuasaan. Sedangkan menggabungkan Uchiha dan Hyuuga berarti mendapatkan jurus baru yang lebih kuat.

Mana yang kau pilih, Uchiha Sasuke?

Kekuasaan atau jurus baru?

* * *

**.**

**つづく**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hai, minna! Yume disini! *dadah-dadah***

**Gomen ne gak bisa apdet kilat *sujud-sujud* **

**Tapi gak usah dibahas kenapa aku gak bisa apdet kilat. Entar malah aku jadi curhat lagi *dor!***

**Sekarang balesin pertanyaan aja, ya?**

**Questions :**

**Istrinya Gaara siapa, tuh? **Setelah diputuskan(?) yang jadi istrinya Gaara itu Matsuri. **Bedain donk perubahan waktu sebenarnya. Soalnya waktu baca jadi bingung. **Gak usah bingung. Di chapter kemarin itu waktunya malam hari semua, kok. **Scene romance SasuSaku, donk. **Gomen ne di chapter ini scene SasuSaku dikit. Tapi tetep ada romancenya kok. Tapi maaf ya kalo romance masih abal-abal, aku gak bakat bikin romance. **Kurang dapet feelnya di chapter ini daripada chapter 2 karena di chapter 2 banyak adegan masa depannya. **Di chapter 3, aku emang sengaja nyedikitin adegan masa depannya. Soalnya kan kalo adegannya masa depan terus, kita kan gak tau ada kejadian apa selama SasuSaku ngilang dari dunia asli mereka. **Siapa tuh yang mau dijodohin sama anaknya Gaara? Anaknya SasuSaku kah? **Awalnya emang mau dijodohin sama anaknya SasuSaku. Cuma akhirnya dijodohin sama siapa masih rahasia *smirk*. **Harumi itu anaknya Neji, ya? **Iya, tepatnya anaknya Neji sama Tenten.

Maaf ya aku gak bisa mbalesin semua.

Bagi yang udah kepilih OC-nya selamat ya! *tiup terompet#ditinju*

Sifatnya aku ubah sedikit gak apa-apa ya? Soalnya biar menyesuaikan sama isi fanfic.

Dan lagi buat **Kira-chan Narahashi, **OC punyamu udah muncul tuh, Akira-chan XD

Sekedar beri tau, aku kayaknya bakal hiatus sebentar. Soalnya PR aku udah numpuk banyak banget. Maklumi, ya. Aku kan juga mesti sekolah sama belajar :3

NB : Maaf kalau chapter ini jelek..

Yosh! Segitu dulu, ya!

Akhir kata review please!

.

.

**Sign**

**Kireina Yume**

**(4 September 2012) **


	5. Notion

Uchiha Sasuke masih terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan sang Kazekage di depannya yang juga menatapnya tajam. Takut? Mana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke takut akan tatapan Kazekage itu. Hanya saja memikirkan pertanyaan ini membuatnya bingung. Putranya suka dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Tapi Gaara meminta restu dari dirinya untuk menjodohkan putranya itu dengan putrinya. Ah, rasanya ia ingin menggaruk kepalanya sekarang juga–tapi tidak di depan Kazekage saat ini.

"Aku," ucapnya pelan–membuat semua pemilik mata di ruangan itu menatapnya. Raut stoic andalannya terpampang di wajah. "Aku menolak. Biar Hitoshi sendiri yang menentukan."

Gaara terdiam. Raut wajahnya sama sepertinya. _Stoic_. Gaara masih menatapnya tajam dan ia pun balik menatapnya dengan tatapan serupa.

"O-Oy, kalian ini kenapa, sih?" ujar Naruto bingung. Sepertinya pria berambut kuning ini belum terlalu paham dengan permasalahan yang menimpa kedua sahabatnya yang sama-sama _stoic_ ini.

"Si Hyuuga yang disukai putramu itu putri dari Hyuuga Neji?" Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke singkat.

Keduanya terdiam ke dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Gaara mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke meja. Jadi ia harus bersaing dengan Hyuuga Neji dulu? pikirnya. Tapi hey, Hyuuga Neji dan putrinya bahkan tak tahu menahu tentang kasus mendadak yang di buatnya.

Sasuke memicingkan _onyx_-nya ke arah Gaara. Kenapa harus putranya yang di jodohkan dengan Kazekage panda itu? Dan kenapa ia jadi bapak-bapak penuh ambisi yang terlalu memikirkan masa depan anaknya begini? Ia baru ingat. Ia terdapat dalam genjutsu atau dunia entah apa lah itu. Dan ia masih berumur 16 tahun. Bukan 34 tahun. Oh well, ia juga agak menyayangkan dunia ini. Kenapa di dunia ini anaknya hanya dua. Hanya dua! Catat, jika dia kembali ke Konoha ia akan membuat banyak anak bersama Sakura untuk kesejahteraan klan-nya kembali. Oh stop! Sasuke kau jadi mesum sekarang.

Kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Kazekage dari Suna ini masih tetap terdiam. Ingin bertanya pada Hitoshi sedangkan putrinya sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang perjodohan ini.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu di kantor Hokage membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Ya masuk," ucap Naruto mempersilahkan.

**Kriett!**

Perlahan pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria berambut panjang dan ber-iris lavender memasuki ruangan yang mereka berada sekarang. Sungguh suatu kebetulan melihat Hyuuga Neji yang notabene tadi sedang mereka bicarakan.

Gaara menatap horror ke arah Neji yang baru saja masuk itu. Dan Neji yang merasa di tatap oleh sang Kazekage menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan bingung. Dan ia bertambah bingung lagi ketika dengan tiba-tiba Gaara langsung keluar dari kantor Naruto–

–dengan menyenggol pundaknya.

Dalam hati Neji masih tetap bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

* * *

**.**

**Our Future **

**By **Kireina Yume

**Cover by **pindanglicious

**.**

_**SasuSaku's belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

**.**

**Warning : Semi-Canon, OC, OOC, Typo(s), etc **

**.**

**Happy Reading~! **

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Notion **

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia baru sadar akan beberapa hal yang sudah berubah pada dirinya. Seperti.. rambut misalnya. Rambutnya panjangnya sudah mencapai punggung. Ia lalu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke telinga.

"Sedang apa?"

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke, entah mengapa ia merasa pemuda–atau pria(?) sekarang–jauh lebih bersikap hangat padanya saat ini. Yah menurutnya dulu, Sasuke bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menanyakan 'sedang apa dirinya?' atau 'bagaimana keadaannya?'. Walaupun Uchiha bungsu tersebut sudah sering menyelamatkan dirinya pada saat di tim tujuh… dulu waktu ia masih genin. Dulu waktu Sasuke belum meninggalkan Konoha.

"Hanya sedang mengamati perubahan fisik," jawabnya akhirnya. Lalu ia menoleh kepada sosok di belakangnya itu. "Tentang soal Gaara kemarin itu bagaimana?" tanyanya memulai topik pembicaraan yang baru.

"Dia sudah pulang." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Sasuke menghela napasnya perlahan. "Putrinya menolak di jodohkan dan lagipula kelihatannya putrinya yang bernama Akira itu menyukai Shiroiwa."

Mata Sakura berbinar. "Shiroiwa? Shiroiwa putranya Naruto?"

"Hn."

Hening.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sejenak. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Apakah kau… apakah kau sudah membalaskan dendammu pada kakakmu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Sasuke terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Apa pedulimu?" tanyanya dingin. Sakura terhenyak. Ia ikut terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar 'mereka'.

Ia yakin dengan melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Sasuke telah membalaskan dendamnya. Dan dilihat dari sorot matanya, Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Karin memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sampai kapan ia di suruh bolak-balik ke kantor Hokage untuk menemui nenek tua itu. Toh, ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tentang Sasuke, Sakura, awal mula mereka bertemu pada hari itu, dan juga peristiwa lenyapnya mereka berdua.

Karin menghela napasnya perlahan. Sejujurnya ia juga bingung, bagaimana bisa Sasuke dan Sakura bisa lenyap begitu saja. 'Dimana mereka sekarang?' Pertanyaan itu mungkin selalu terlintas di pikiran orang-orang yang telah mengetahui peristiwa tersebut. Belum lagi gara-gara kejadian itu, hampir seluruh Kage dari 4 negara mengirim shinobi-shinobi yang hebat untuk membantu Konoha.

_'Cih! Memangnya Konoha sedang diserang musuh?'_ pikirnya.

"Karin," panggil Tsunade. Karin terlihat sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Ah, iya?" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Soal Itachi itu… apa itu benar?" tanya Tsunade sambil menatap Karin tajam. Karin tahu, Tsunade dan shinobi lainnya sulit percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya bahwa saat kejadian menghilangnya Sasuke dan Sakura ia merasakan chakra Itachi. Walaupun ia merasakannya samar-samar karena waktu itu ia sedang terluka parah, ia yakin benar itu adalah chakra Itachi.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Tsunade-sama, aku waktu itu merasak–"

**BRAKK!**

"TSUNADE _BAA-CHAN_!"

Ucapan Karin terhenti ketika pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang seperti sedang kesetanan–menurutnya. Biar ia tebak, pasti pemuda itu–Naruto–sudah mengetahui perihal menghilangnya teman se-timnya itu.

"Berita tentang itu tidak benar, 'kan?! Sakura-_chan_ tidak menghilang, 'kan?!" teriaknya kalap.

"Benar, 'kok," ucap Karin santai. Toh, buat apa di tutup-tutupi? Semua orang telah mengetahui hal itu.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Karin tajam dan Karin hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan datar. "Apa?" tantangnya.

"Kau!" tuding Naruto di depan muka gadis itu. "Kau pasti yang membuat Sakura menghilang, ya?!" tuduhnya.

Karin mendelikkan matanya. _'Kurang ajar sekali bocah ini,'_ batinnya geram. Ia lalu menghentakkan kakinya mendekati Naruto. "Hey! Jangan asal bicara ya!" semburnya kesal.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ bilang kau ada di tempat kejadian!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Tapi belum tentu aku yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura lenyap!"

**BRAKK!**

Tsunade menggebrak mejanya dengan geram. Disaat seperti ini Naruto dan Karin malah adu mulut, terlebih adu mulut di depannya yang seorang Hokage ini. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"DIAM!" teriaknya yang sontak membuat Naruto dan Karin bungkam seketika. Tsunade memijat pelipisnya. "Kalau kalian ribut seperti ini, maka kalian akan ku kirim untuk membantu mencari Kabuto!"

"Kenapa Kabuto! Bukankah yang hilang itu Sakura dan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tanya saja pada Karin. Sekarang cepat keluar dan laksanakan misi kalian! Dan Naruto jangan biarkan Karin kabur!"

Wajah Karin berubah sedikit masam kala Tsunade mengira misi ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk kabur. Namun ia lalu segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu mengikuti Naruto.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"_Onii-san_," panggil Hitomi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang duduk di teras rumah.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat sambil menata kunai-kunainya di kantung senjata. Akhir-akhir ini adik perempuannya sering merengek padanya entah mengapa. Yang jelas baginya itu sangat mengganggu. Hitomi kalau sudah merengek bisa secerewet ibunya dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Aku masih heran dengan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_," ucapnya polos. Ia lalu memandang lekat-lekat kakaknya.

Hitoshi membalas tatapan adiknya dengan tatapan datar. "Masih memikirkan itu?"

"Iya, jelas saja aku memikirkan hal itu. Seumur-umur aku belum pernah lihat _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ itu bercanda. Kalau kau berpikir mereka membuat kejutan untukmu atau untukku itu mustahil. Hari ulang tahun kita sudah lewat. Lagipula juga _Tou-san_ mana mau repot-repot menyiapkan kejutan," oceh Hitomi panjang lebar.

"Mungkin saja mereka berdua waktu misi kemarin terbentur pohon atau batu," balas Hitoshi asal. Konyol memang. Mana mungkin kedua orang tuanya bisa linglung hanya gara-gara terbentur.

"Kalau begitu kita tanya saja pada Naruto _ji-san_ saja." Hitomi menjentikkan jarinya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau sajalah. Aku ada misi bersama Harumi," tolah Hitoshi sambil melangkah meninggalkan adiknya itu. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung juga tentang masalah orang tua-nya itu. Tapi biarlah nanti ia membahas bersama Harumi saja.

"Eh! Bilang saja kalau kencan!" teriak Hitomi kesal.

Tak lama terdengar sahutan Hitoshi dari jauh. "Terserah."

Hitomi menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Baiklah, ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

"Aku akan mengajak Shiori!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Ano, Harumi?" tanya Hitoshi sambil memandang gadis berambut coklat panjang di sampingnya.

"Hm?" balas Harumi sambil mengunyah ramen. Iris lavender-nya melirik Hitoshi dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Tak biasanya rekan satu tim-nya itu bertanya padanya.

"Menurutmu ada tidak cara orang pindah ke satu dimensi ke dimensi lain?"

Harumi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, adakah jurus yang membuat orang pindah dari masa kini ke masa depan atau sebaliknya," jelas Hitoshi. Harumi terlihat berpikir sejenak dan mengabaikan acara(?) makan ramennya.

"Kalau itu… sepertinya ada. _Otou-sama_ memberitahuku bahwa Naruto _ji-sama_ pernah memakainya sekali, tapi ke masa lalu. Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Hitoshi menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu mengambil sumpit yang ada di meja dan mulai memakan ramennya. Naruto.. berarti ia harus bertanya dengan Naruto, sama seperti Hitomi.

Akh! Ia sungguh penasaran dengan jurus itu. Dan memikirkan hal ini lama-lama membuatnya pusing.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Suasana di tempat tewasnya Danzo terasa hening. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang terdengar lembut.

**SRING!**

Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah tempat itu. Dan terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut raven bersama gadis berambut merah jambu yang terduduk sambil memegangi kepala mereka.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Iris _emerald_-nya menjelajah sekeliling. "Tempat ini…."

Pemuda di sampingnya ikut memandang sekeliling. "Sakura… kita dimana?" tanyanya pada gadis di sebelahnya. Sakura–gadis itu–menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Lihat tubuhmu… lihat pakaianmu," ujarnya. Raut wajah panik terpampang di wajah cantiknya. Pemuda itu memandang tubuhnya dan iris _onyx_-nya sedikit membulat.

"Pakaian ini… Sakura, ini–"

"Mu-mustahil, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita… Kita kembali ke masa lalu."

.

**つづく**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**A/N :**

_Minna-san~! Ohisashiburi~_! XD *di getok readers*

Lama gak nlanjutin fanfict ini. Kangen lho aku *apaandeh*

Btw, kalau ada yang bingung di adegan terakhir itu SasuSaku dari masa depan, lho. Tubuhnya emang dari masa kini(?) tapi jiwanya dari masa depan, gitu.

And kalau fanfictnya pendek sama romance-nya kurang mohon dimaafkan, ya. Udah lama gak nglanjutin jadi kurang dapet feel-nya *plakk*

Gomen juga gak bisa mbales review kalian. Tapi aku baca kok, tenang aja XD

Nah, minna-san. Mind to RnR?

.

.

**Sign **

**Kireina Yume**

**(13 January 2013)**


	6. Sasuke and Sakura

"Tsunade-_sama_! Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura telah ditemukan!"

Tsunade sedikit membelalakkan _iris caramel_-nya kala mendengar laporan dari shinobi suruhannya. Secepat itu? Secepat itukah mereka di temukan? Entah ia harus senang atau bagaimana. Ia lalu menghela napasnya perlahan, mencoba untuk tenang. "Suruh mereka menemuiku," ucapnya.

"Mereka sudah ada di depan pintu Tsunade-_sama_," jawab shinobi itu.

Tsunade menatap pintu kantor Hokage yang berwarna coklat tua dalam diam. Tak lama ia pun dengan lantang langsung menyerukan nama 'mereka'. "Sasuke, Sakura! Masuklah!"

**Ceklek**

Sesosok pemuda berambut _raven_ muncul dari balik pintu di susul oleh sosok gadis berambut merah muda di belakangnya. Raut wajah mereka memancarkan ekspresi yang berbeda. Tsunade menatap dua sosok itu dengan teliti. Dari wajah, badan–hingga tatapannya tiba-tiba langsung berhenti seketika. Alisnya mengernyit memastikan. Apakah tidak salah? Apakah tidak salah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura–

–bergandengan, menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain dengan erat?

Tsunade berdehem, "Jadi, kemana saja kalian?" Kalimat yang tidak elit terlontar dari bibir sang Godaime Hokage. Kalimat tadi menggambarkan seakan-akan ia sedang menginterogasi anaknya yang kabur dari rumah. Oke lupakan.

"Tsunade-_shisou_, kami bukan Sasuke dan Sakura dari masa kini," ujar Sakura sambil melangkah mendekati Tsunade. Mulut Tsunade sedikit terbuka sambil memahami ucapan Sakura barusan. Sungguh, ia bisa _stress _sekarang.

"Jelaskan," ucap Tsunade akhirnya sambil memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Sakura memandang bergantian antara Tsunade dan Sasuke.

"Hn. Tubuh kami dari masa kini, namun jiwa kami dari masa depan 18 tahun yang akan datang," jelas Sasuke menggantikan Sakura.

Sesungguhnya ia dan Sakura sama seperti Tsunade dan yang lainnya. Mereka berdua bingung. Bayangkan saja! Sebelum bisa terdampar di masa lalu begini, ia dan Sakura sedang tertidur lelap di kasur yang empuk karena saking lelahnya menjalankan misi. Dan ketika bangun… Tara! Mereka sudah ada di masa depan. Sungguh suatu kejutan yang membuat serangan jantung.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tsunade ragu. Ia memicingkan matanya ke arah mereka berdua. "Apa buktinya?" Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir. Sementara Sasuke yang di tatap hanya terdiam. Ia sedang memutar otaknya, memikirkan cara agar cucu Senju Hashirama itu percaya pada mereka berdua. Sebuah ide gila terlintas tiba-tiba di otaknya. Ia tak tahu ide-nya akan berhasil atau tidak, yang penting ia harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu.

**GREP!**

Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat ke arahnya–

**BRAKK! **

"_BAA-CHAN_ APAKAH TEME DAN SAKURA SUDAH DI TEMU–"

–dan mencium bibirnya dengan mesra di hadapan orang-orang.

"–kan."

Shinobi-shinobi di sana terbelalak dengan mulut menganga termasuk Tsunade dan Naruto yang baru saja tiba. Bahkan Sakura pun–pelaku(?) aksi tersebut–juga terbelalak kaget. _Shock_. Semuanya _shock._ Dan yang paling _shock_ adalah Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-_CHAN_!"

* * *

.

**O**u**r **F**u**t**u**r**e**

**By **Kireina Yume

**Cover By **pindanglicious

**.**

_**SasuSaku's belongs **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**.**

**Warning : ****Semi-Canon, OOC(maybe), Typo(s), OC, etc**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : ****Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke melangkah santai menuju kantor Kepolisian Konoha. Sapaan-sapaan ramah di sepanjang jalan ia dapatkan dari warga-warga Konoha. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis–berusaha untuk ramah walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan karakternya.

"Sasuke-_san_, sudah tidak lelah lagi?" Sebuah sapaan hangat terdengar ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kantor itu.

Ia terdiam sebentar. "Hn, lumayan," jawabnya sekenanya. Manik obsidiannya lalu menangkap sesosok shinobi yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa tumpukan berkas-berkas.

"Ano, Sasuke-_san_. Ini ada laporan kasus-kasus yang sudah kami tangani. Kemarin anda tidak masuk, jadi belum sempat membaca." Sasuke menerima berkas-berkas itu dan membacanya secara acak.

'_Jadi begini tugas seorang kepala kepolisian? Tak beda jauh dengan Hokage,'_ batinnya.

Walaupun begitu ia jadi mengerti seperti apa pekerjaan ayahnya dulu, mengingat Uchiha Fugaku adalah kepala kepolisian juga.

"Yo, _Tou-san_!" Suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok pemuda yang hampir mirip dengannya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hitoshi," ucapnya. Manik gelapnya menatap Hitoshi yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Remaja berumur 18 tahun itu balas menatapnya tajam.

"_Tou-san_, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

.  
.

"SAKURA~!"

Sakura berguling malas di kasurnya. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba kasur mencari sesuatu yang dapat menutupi telinganya dari suara cempreng yang memanggil namanya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menutupi telinganya menggunakan bantal yang baru ia temukan. _Nah, begini lebih baik,_ batinnya.

"SAKURA!"

Geraman kesal keluar dari bibirnya kala suara tadi–yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya–itu masih terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, menampakkan sepasang iris giok yang dimilikinya. Ia melirik ke jam dinding. Jarum pendek berada di angka 9 dan jarum panjang berada di angka 12. Sekarang jam 9 pagi dan ia belum bangun.

Dengan gerakan super kilat ia bangkit dari acara tidur-tidurannya di kasur. Ia baru ingat kalau ia ada di masa depan sekarang. Ia sudah mempunyai suami dan dua anak. Oh, ibu macam apa dirinya.

"SA-KU-RAAA!"

Panggilan itu kembali terdengar olehnya.

"IYA, IYA!"

Dengan berlari kecil ia keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga. Ia lalu melangkah menuju pintu rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari tangga yang baru di turuninya.

**Ceklek**

Seorang perempuan berambut kuning pucat terlihat ketika ia membuka pintu. Wajah perempuan itu terlihat kesal.

"I-Ino?" gumam Sakura sambil mengernyitkan matanya–memastikan bahwa perempuan di hadapannya itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya.

Ino mendengus kesal. "_Mou_! Kau ini di panggil dari tadi tidak keluar. Aku lelah menunggu, tahu!" omel Ino sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Sakura.

Sakura meringis. "_Gomen_, aku tadi sedang tidur. Entah mengapa aku lelah sekali."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya. Ia masih kesal. Tadi Sakura bilang lelah? Padahal kan misinya sudah dari kemarin, kenapa masih lelah? Sasuke saja sudah berangkat kerja.

Sebuah seringai jahil tiba-tiba terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku tak tahu kalau Sasuke-_kun_ seganas itu," ucapnya sambil melirik jahil ke arah Sakura. Ekspresi kebingungan nampak di wajah sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda itu kala mendengar ucapannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau lelah gara-gara Sasuke_-kun_, kan? Aduh, maksudku kau lelah gara-gara 'permainanmu' dan Sasuke-_kun_–" Ino memutus kalimatnya–mendramatisir suasana. "–di atas ranjang."

**Blush!**

"INO!" Sakura berteriak kesal. Wajahnya kini seperti kepiting rebus karena mendengar ucapan Ino. Ino tertawa geli melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu. "S-Sudahlah. Kau kesini ada keperluan apa?" ucap Sakura cepat sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang masih ada di pipinya.

Ino langsung menghentikan tawanya. "Oh itu. Aku kesini sebenarnya mau bertanya. Kapan kau mau masuk? Aku sudah kewalahan mengangani banyak pasien di rumah sakit," jawab Ino.

"Mm, mungkin besok," sahut Sakura.

"Janji, ya besok masuk," ujar Ino memastikan sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Omong-omong aku sedang tak ada kerjaan. Boleh kan aku sekedar ber-gossip dan minum segelas ocha di rumahmu?" Ino memandang Sakura penuh harap sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

Sakura tersenyum pada Ino. "Silahkan."

Ino memeluk Sakura sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada sahabatnya itu dan langsung menggandengnya masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi benar tidak tadi malam kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ 'bermain'?" tanya Ino jahil sambil melangkah masuk.

"Kalau kau membahas itu lagi, kau ku usir."

"Iya, iya, Nyonya Galak."

* * *

.  
.

* * *

**Ceklek **

"Permisi," ucap Hitomi sambil berbisik ketika memasuki kantor Hokage. Sepasang kaki mungilnya melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut di ikuti oleh sepasang kaki mungil milik Shiori.

"Oy!" Keduanya berjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara yang lumayan keras terdengar oleh mereka. Dua pasang iris mata mereka yang berlainan warna menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sesosok anak laki-laki berambut indigo terlihat sedang duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut. Di sekitar anak laki-laki itu tampak berserakan gulungan-gulungan yang berisi jutsu-jutsu.

"Shiroiwa-_nii_!" panggil mereka sambil melangkah mendekati anak laki-laki itu–Shiroiwa. Shiroiwa mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanyanya.

"Umm, kami kemari ingin bertemu Naruto _ji-san_," ucap Hitomi sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling, hendak mencari sesosok pria berambut kuning cerah yang menjabat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage.

"_Tou-san_ sedang pergi tapi paling sebentar lagi kembali. Memangnya kalian ada keperluan apa dengan _Tou-san_?" tanya Shiroiwa penasaran.

"_Ano_, sebetulnya aku hanya mengantar Hitomi-_chan_ saja. Hitomi-chan bilang katanya ia mau bertanya tentang suatu jutsu pada Naruto _ji-san,_" ucap Shiori sambil melirik ke arah Hitomi yang di sambut dengan anggukan pelan gadis bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Yo!"

"Naruto _ji-san_! Akhirnya kau datang!" pekik Hitomi sambil berlari mendekati Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kantor Hokage tersebut. "He? Ada apa ini? Hitomi, Shiori?"

Hitomi menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Ini penting _Ji-san_. Aku mau bertanya satu jutsu padamu."

"Jutsu?"

Hitomi mengangguk. "Apakah ada jutsu untuk bisa ke masa depan atau ke masa lalu?" tanya Hitomi to the point.

Naruto terdiam. Jutsu yang bisa ke masa depan atau ke masa lalu? Rasanya ia pernah membaca tentang jurus itu. Tapi kenapa Hitomi yang notabene masih berumur 8 tahun bertanya hal-hal seperti itu? Gadis itu bahkan belum memasuki tingkat genin.

"Sepertinya aku pernah membacanya," ungkap Naruto yang langsung membuat wajah Hitomi sumringah. "Sebentar aku cari bukunya," lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah rak buku kecil di ruangan itu.

Hitomi menatap Naruto yang sedang mencari buku jutsu yang di tanyakan olehnya tadi penuh harap. Ia sangat penasaran.

"Ketemu!"

Naruto langsung menyambar buku itu sambil menyerahkannya pada Hitomi. "Omong-omong kenapa kau tanya mengenai jutsu itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil duduk di kursi Hokage di ruangan itu.

Hitomi menatap Naruto bimbang. "Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ bersikap aneh," jawabnya.

"Bersikap aneh?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung mendengar pernyataan Hitomi.

Hitomi menganggukkan kepalanya, meng-iya-kan perkataan Naruto. "_Ji-san_ ingat, kan, kalau _ji-san_ 4 hari yang lalu memberi misi kepada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_?"

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat misi yang ia tugaskan kepada kedua sahabatnya yang notabene adalah orang tua dari Hitomi. 4 hari yang lalu. Ia memberikan misi yang lumayan ringan untuk ukuran kemampuan keduanya. Hanya mengawal seseorang yang penting. "Iya, aku ingat," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Pagi hari setelah mereka pulang misi aku ke kamar mereka. Mereka seperti sedang meributkan sesuatu. Dan waktu aku masuk dan bertanya kepada mereka, tapi _Tou-san_ malah bertanya 'siapa aku?'"

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Hitomi. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda. Jika ia mengatakan seperti itu ia tidaklah sedang berbohong. Intinya Sasuke memang benar-benar tidak tahu siapa itu Hitomi.

"Kau baca buku ini dulu, ya, Hitomi, Shiori. Tanya pada Shiroiwa kalau ada istilah yang tak dimengerti. Aku mau menemui Sasuke."

Naruto lalu menghentikan langkahnya. "Omong-omong apa hubungannya mencari jutsu itu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura?"

Hitomi melirik Naruto. "Siapa tahu jiwa _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ dari masa kini tertukar ke masa lalu. Itu hanya perkiraanku, sih," ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Naruto terdiam.

'_Walaupun ini hanya pemikiran anak kecil, tapi masuk akal juga,'_ batinnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu!"

* * *

.  
.

* * *

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-_CHAN_!" teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang keras bahu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal akan perlakuan Naruto padanya tersebut.

"Ck, berisik, Dobe."

Naruto menggeram kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tsunade menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan malas. Ia sungguh frustasi jika di hadapkan dengan masalah seperti ini. Jika boleh memutar waktu, ia tak akan mau menjadi Hokage.

"Sudah cukup! Naruto kau diam!" ucap Tsunade tegas pada Naruto. Kini ia lelah meneriaki pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu.

**Tok tok tok**

"Ya masuk," ucap Tsunade ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu ruangan tersebut. Matanya melirik sekilas siapa sosok yang hendak memasuki ruang kerjanya tersebut. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat tampak ketika pintu terbuka. Seketika otaknya langsug bekerja ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

"Ino! Kebetulan sekali!" ucap Tsunade dengan nada seakan-akan ia baru memenangkan judi(?). Ino hanya menatap Tsunade bingung. "Kebetulan?" gumamnya.

"Ah, kemari." Tsunade melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Ino–menyuruh gadis itu mendekat. Ino–masih dengan wajah bingungnya–pun mendekati Tsunade.

"Kau baru saja di ajarkan jutsu baru oleh ayahmu, kan?" Ino mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade. Tsunade lalu menuding gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan itu.

"Praktekkan pada Sakura."

Yamanaka Ino mengerjapkan matanya cepat. "Tapi buat apa, Tsunade-_shishou_?" Ino menatap Tsunade bingung. Jutsu yang baru ia pelajari dari ayahnya adalah jutsu yang dapat membaca sekaligus masuk ke dalam masa lalu seseorang. Tapi buat apa Tsunade menyuruhnya membaca masa lalu sahabatnya itu. Bukankah masa lalu Sakura sudah ia ketahui, ya?

Tsunade lalu menarik tubuh Ino untuk mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga gadis itu. Tsunade menceritakan hal yang barusan terjadi di ruangan itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Iris _aqua_ milik Ino membesar. "Serius?" tanyanya tak percaya ketika mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade.

"Maka dari itu aku minta tolong padamu untuk mencari kebenarannya," ucap Tsunade.

Gadis Yamanaka itu lalu menatap Sakura dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Aku akan membaca masa lalumu untuk membuktikan kau Sakura dari masa depan atau tidak," ucapnya sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Baiklah."

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Sasuke terdiam memandangi putranya yang juga tengah memandangnya. Tapi tatapan bocah itu seperti curiga padanya.

"Hn. Kau mau bicara apa Hitoshi?" tanyanya berusaha mencari tahu. Hitoshi terdiam sebentar.

"Langsung saja aku ingin bertanya. Hitomi berkata padaku, bahwa pagi hari setelah pulang dari misi selama 4 hari ia datang ke kamar _Tou-san_," ucap Hitoshi masih dengan menatap ayahnya tajam. Sasuke yang dipandangi hanya mampu terdiam.

Bocah ini pasti sudah tahu sesuatu, batin Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sedikit gugup. Tapi dipikir-pikir buat apa gugup? Tinggal mengungkapkan saja bahwa ia dan Sakura dari masa lalu dan semua orang akan membantunya kembali ke masa lalu. Lagipula Naruto dan yang lainnya pasti percaya perkataan Sasuke. Mana pernah sih Sasuke bercanda. Tapi omong-omong insting Hitoshi hebat juga. Anak klan Uchiha memang hebat! Stop memuji! Kembali ke masalah.

"Hitomi bilang _Tou-san_ tak mengenalinya. Benar begitu?" lanjut Hitoshi.

Sasuke memutar otaknya. Sebaiknya jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan kepada Hitoshi. Apa ia harus berbohong? Atau harus mengungkapkan kebenaran yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"TEMEE!"

'_Penyelamat datang,'_ batinnya. Kali ini ia sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto–walaupun sebenarnya ia tak mau.

Naruto berlari mendekat ke arahnya dan Hitoshi. "Aku ada perlu denganmu," ucap Naruto sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tak beraturan.

"Tapi _Ji-san,_ aku sedang berbicara dengan Tou-san," sela Hitoshi tak terima.

"Sebentar saja, kok. Lagipula kau kan bicaranya bisa di rumah dengan Sasuke. Sudah, ya!" Naruto lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil menyeret Sasuke pergi.

Hitoshi hanya mendecih kesal. Ia bahkan belum mendapat kepastian dari ayahnya.

* * *

.  
.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino mencoba berkonsentrasi. Ia tak tahu jutsunya berhasil atau tidak. Ia lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sudah bisa membaca masa lalu Sakura. Semua memori-memori sahabatnya itu berputar seperti kaset rusak persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya jika sedang membaca masa lalu seseorang. Namun tiba-tiba memori itu berhenti berputar. Ino mengerjap kaget. Kini ia merasa bahwa ia masuk ke dalam masa lalu itu sendiri.

Ino memandang sekeliling. Bukankah ini adalah rumah Sakura, ya? Ino lalu terdiam ketika melihat seorang pemuda berjalan ke rumah Sakura. Iris aqua-nya terbelalak tak percaya. Pemuda itu Sasuke? Mau apa dia datang ke rumah Sakura?

Ino lalu mencoba mendekati pemuda itu. Ia bisa tenang karena kata ayahnya tak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Sasuke mulai mengetuk pintu rumah sahabatnya itu. Dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok sahabatnya yang tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Ia tak begitu mendengar pembicaraan mereka, namun ia melihat Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin berlambangkan kipas khas Uchiha berada di genggamannya.

'_Jangan bilang ini lamaran!'_ batin Ino menjerit.

Sasuke lalu memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Sungguh! Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ino melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

Dan tiba-tiba memori Sakura kembali berputar. Membuatnya kembali pindah ke tempat lain. Kali ini dimana ya? Oh, Ino mengenali tempat ini. Ini di distrik Uchiha.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya menangkap Sasuke dan Sakura sedang bergandengan tangan. Sasuke kemudian berhenti sejenak. Tangannya membelai lembut perut Sakura yang sedikit membesar.

'_Sakura hamil?!' _

Ino lalu cepat-cepat melepaskan jutsu-nya. Chakranya hampir habis akibat menggunakan jutsu ini. Dan dirinya kembali ke masa sekarang. Saat ia masih berada di kantor Hokage.

"Nah, Ino. Bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

Ino menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berbicara pada shishou-nya itu.

"Sakura tidak berbohong. Ia memang dari masa depan."

* * *

.  
.

* * *

"Nah, Sasuke. Aku mau langsung bertanya, kau ini dari masa lalu atau bukan?"

Sasuke dengan raut stoic-nya menatap Naruto–walaupun ia kaget akan pertanyaan barusan. Naruto berdecak bosan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tak sabar.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Cepat jawab," tuntut laki-laki berambut kuning cerah itu gusar.

"Ck, iya aku dari masa lalu," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Toh, buat apa menyembunyikannya. Lebih baik ia membeberkannya.

Naruto seketika berhenti menghentakkan kakinya. "Serius?"

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tak tahu." Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Waktu itu aku sedang bertarung dengan Sakura setelah membunuh Danzo. Kau tahu, kan?" Naruto mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Itu artinya kau tak tahu bahwa kau dan Sakura menjadi istrimu di masa depan?"

"Sudah pasti, Dobe," kata Sasuke. "Kau punya cara tidak agar aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu …dengan Sakura?"

Naruto terdiam. Cara ya? Sepertinya satu-satunya cara hanya ada di buku itu. Buku yang di pinjam Hitomi.

"Ada. Sepertinya ada di buku yang aku pinjamkan ke putrimu."

"Hitomi?"

"Iya, Hitomi juga mencurigaimu, tahu," ucap Naruto memberitahu.

Sasuke terdiam. Ternyata insting kedua anaknya kuat sekali.

.

**つづく**

**(Tsuzuku/To Be Continue)**

* * *

**A/N : **

**Oke, silahkan bunuh aku karena apdetnya ngaret se-ngaret-ngaretnya banget(?)! DX **

**Ini fanfict gak tau udah berapa bulan aku telantarin. 3 bulan? 6 bulan? Atau bahkan setahun?! *lupa gara-gara saking lamanya hiatus* **

**Aku gak tahu kalian masih ngikutin fict ini atau gak. Atau jangan-jangan udah ada yang lupa sama ceritanya? QwQ  
Tapi kalau yang masih ngikutin, aku berterima kasih banget X''D **

**Eniwey(?), maaf maaf ya kalau penulisanku tambah jelek atau tambah aneh dan juga mbosenin. Kelamaan hiatus jadinya kayak gini… **

**Dan itu aku ngarang lho jutsu baru-nya Ino. Aku pun belum tahu nama jutsu barunya Ino sama jutsu yang ke masa depan itu apa o.O  
Ada yang mau ngasih saran? **

**Terus-terus bagi yang bingung sama OC-nya, OC yg perlu di perhatiin di fanfict ini cuma Hitoshi sama Hitomi aja kok. Dan mereka anak SasuSaku. Paling juga anaknya ShikaIno, Shiori sama anaknya Naruhina, Shoriwa nyempil(?) dikit. **

**Daaaan satu lagi. Kayaknya masih ada yang bingung pas bagian SasuSaku dari masa depan kejebak ke masa lalu. Coba deh pahamin lagi kalau yang belum paham. Intinya jiwa SasuSaku di masa depan sama masa lalu itu ketuker gitu *dianya emang suka mbingungin orang***

**Oke, sudah selesai ngocehnya. Intinya aku minta maaf banget karena lama apdet… **

**Nee, minna! Mind to RnR? **

**.**

**.**

**Sign **

**Kireina Yume**

**(23 April 2013)**


End file.
